Fallin' For You (A HTTYD FanFic)
by ElianaRobinson.RW
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid escape the mounting pressures of their parents to a secret sea stack, but the magical day doesn't begin quite as Hiccup hoped.


**Fallin' for You**

Hiccup laughed as he flew higher into the sky with Toothless – it had been months since they'd had the chance to _really_ fly!

The fun, the freedom, the …falling!

"Oh, no, come on really again? Arrrr!"

An exasperated expression crossed Hiccup's face as he slipped from Toothless' back and fell through the blue winter sky.

"Uh, Toothless?" Toothless turned his head, then spun right around and dived down beside his friend as the pair of them fell headfirst towards the ice caped sea below.

"We – _really_ – need to fix this little …arr, ' _hiccup'_ don't we, bud?"

Toothless grumbled, as precious seconds swept by.

"You know,…Astrid would likely be really upset if I plummeted to my death, here bud."

Toothless had the ' _claw'_ to laugh.

"Yeah, you'll be laughing on the other side of your 'ears' when she gets through with you!" Hiccup light-heartedly taunted.

Toothless once more grumbled playfully. Seeing the ice fast approaching Hiccup grew a little concerned.

"Arr,… bud?"

Within an instant Toothless spun about and dived under his falling friend and Hiccup landed safely upon Toothless' back just precious inches above the harsh frozen ice.

Hiccup gulped in a breath of piercing cold morning air.

"Phew! Thanks bud, but let's not tell Astrid about this time, huh,…o…r the other two times this happened, or.. you know what? Let's just not tell Astrid at all, okay bud?" Hiccup laughed nervously as he patted Toothless' head.

"'Don't tell Astrid what?'"

Hiccup's head shot up and he looked over his shoulder as a telling gurgle sound came from Stormfly as she and her rider appeared alongside them.

Stormfly's tone as reprimanding as Astrid's – almost as if she was telling Toothless off as well.

"Astrid….!" Hiccup stammered.

"What..what are…you doing up this early?"

His senseless question was met with a glare that could have frozen the ocean below, had it not already been glazed over.

"Really? You're going with that one?" She asked.

"I'm _always_ up this early…and.."

She softened her voice as Stormfly glided closer to Toothless. Bringing Astrid gloriously closer to Hiccup.

"I wanted to see you…." She whispered sweetly placing a quick kiss to Hiccup's lips.

"Aww, Astrid I-" Stormfly drew back and the four of them glided happily through the cloudless blue sky.

"I was talking to Toothless." Astrid teased. Hiccup smiled back, knowingly.

"Ohhh and do you kiss him too when I'm not around?"

Astrid smiled, the blue of her eyes shining brighter than the sky, a sparkle of merriment within them.

"Of course, all the time."

She added with a flippant shrug, waving a hand through the air. Her tone playfully serious.

"It makes Stormfly jealous."

Hiccup couldn't sustain the moment any longer. His laughter was quickly met with hers and he couldn't even care when Toothless mischievously smacked him in the face with his ear.

Together they flew away from Berk to a place they'd found, a quiet little sea stack with white bark trees, patches of grass and no one else around but them….

HOURS LATER…

The sun had begun to set in the distance, the temperature dropping as the sun's warmth left the ice covered land.

Hiccup sat propped against a large boulder that lay at the base of a few leafless trees, Astrid lying contently by his side, the beginnings of a map in front of them.

Days like these were rare on the island of Berk.

His father constantly grooming him for his future as Chief – Astrid's mother berating her about having children – the Twins… Snotlout!

Silent Sven's, not. so. silent, daily issues with an entire flock of sheep. That usually ended in another fierce Dragon Race whenever the Dragon Riders tried to round them all up.

He loved Berk, for sure, but he also loved quiet days like these. After all, it was hard to say which touchy topics were scarier, or which nuisances of their friends more annoying.

Hiccup knew better than to comment on the topic about Astrid's mother with his fiery beauty, even if he accompanied his opinions with that daring complement.

His troubles with his dad were a touchy topic too. So they just sat and talked about anything but Berk.

Dreaming about what's out there, the new dragons to be found… the possibilities…

While Toothless chased an all to incorrigible Stormfly all over the lover's island.

"You know," Astrid continued casually as she ran her hands through his dishevelled hair. "You really ought to learn how to braid."

Hiccup frowned till he realised she was re-braiding the two short tuffets of his hair, just behind his right ear.

"You were always bad at rope tying back when we were kids."

She added teasingly. Hiccup breathed in contently, almost loosing the thread of the conversation, drowning under the delicious sensations her closeness had over him. The sweet, thrilling sensation laced through his entire body like warm liquid through his veins.

"Was not." He whispered under his breath knowing she was right, at least he had been back then. Truth was he could fix his own hair, had he really wanted to. He much preferred it when she did. The delectable warmth the simple action gave him was too luscious to pass up.

"Well, at least my rope tying isn't as bad as your yaknog-arrrr!" He yelped as she tugged him back by pulling on the small braids she'd just finished.

"Well, you could always get Ruffnut to do your hair." She warned. Hiccup smiled, now lying on his back he gazed up at her as she leaned over him.

"…and smell like Seafish?" He gave her a sheepish grin and was rewarded as she fought back a laugh, but quickly lost the battle.

"I prefer yaknog." Reaching up he weaved his hand through her perfectly braided flaxen hair, drawing her head slowly down to his…they kissed deeply and soulfully as she'd once kissed him on his birthday.

Oh, days like these were rare indeed, but they were….

….oh. so. _precious_ …..

END

Eliana Robinson

28/6/17

CREATION DATE – 27/6/17

PUBLISH DATE – 29/6/17

 _Fallin' For You Disclaimer_

 **FALLIN' FOR YOU** **\- is a Fanfiction of HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON I do not own the characters or original plotline.**

PLOTLINE **: Hiccup and Astrid escape the mounting pressures of their parents to a secret Sea stack, but the magical day doesn't begin quite as Hiccup hoped.**

 **This story is** _NOT_ **for official publication or profit.**

 **FALLIN' FOR YOU** **is a short tale in an unofficially link series between all my HTTYD fanfics and is purely meant as entertainment.**

 **CREATION DATE – 27/6/** **17**

 **PUBLISH DATE – 29/** **6/17**

Part of the "Dragon Adventures" Series By Eliana Robinson

….

So here's another surprise fic of the DRAGON ADVENTURE SERIES.

4 am and I tried to watch Dragons to fight Gorgstag Disease (Insomnia) and several pages later a new mini tale was born. Set right after the gang return to Berk (after living on the Dragon's Edge) a few months before the second film begins.

It's such a thrill to be writing this eclectic, random series and all the little connections to the film they have like – the beginning of the map that appears in the second film, or the sea stack that Astrid and Hiccup meet at….none of these elements were planned to appear in this fic, I just let the character's run wild….some may say I let Hiccup and Astrid run a little _TOO_ wild. That's how a little sarcastic quip at the TV when Hiccup falls from Toothless in the first Ep of "Race To The Edge", becomes a brand new several page long fanfic of the DRAGON ADVENTURE SERIES. (takes a deep breath!) lol, still this little story endeared its way into my heart from the second pen touched paper, so I hope you all like it too. A simple little read, enjoy!

Please leave a review!


End file.
